


Like Father, Like Son

by hestherewithme



Series: Collection of Random Crisscolfer Drabbles. [20]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 01:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3510608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hestherewithme/pseuds/hestherewithme





	Like Father, Like Son

“Nicholas!” Darren called his two year old out to the kitchen. “Did you eat Papa’s cookies again?”

Darren knew he’d eaten them, Nicholas had a bit of a sweet tooth like his daddy. But right now Darren wasn’t interested in a confession, it was the upcoming argument that he was going to enjoy. He even had the Chris try and film the entire thing secretly.

“Come here,” he ordered, as the boy entered the kitchen doorway, looking guilty but not the least bit sorry.

“Where are the cookies I baked?”

“Dunno” was the reply, complete with pout and an overdramatic shrug.

“I think you know exactly where they are.” Darren stated, pointing to his stomach. This is where he always expected any kid to start laughing. But Nicholas took these accusations very seriously.

“Dare. Honey, come on. I didn’ do anything.” Nicholas replied. Darren tried to control his laughter at this moment, precisely aware of where he picked this pattern of reasoning from.

He could hear Chris’ suppressed giggles from his hiding spot, so Darren tried to keep up the mood and tempo so they could get the most out of this.

“Really? Are you sure?” Darren said crossing his arms.

Their son closed his eyes slowly and rubbed his forehead trying to imply he was stressed out.  

His chubby little fingers massaging his own tiny forehead in an attempt to act much older than he was just made the whole scene much cuter.

“Honey. Just. Come on…” he sighed, then looked around and let momentarily let go of his adult-like demeanor. “Maybe daddy did it.” he whispered.

It took almost all of his composure to not burst out laughing right there, imagining it was the final take of a scene they weren’t going to get to film again.

“I don’t think so. I’ve been keeping an eye on your daddy, and it wasn’t him.”

“Okay, Dare. I ate only some.” he confessed.

And that was it. Nicholas didn’t look like he had the energy to continue the argument anyway. His plot to divert the blame onto someone else failed, and he already enjoyed the spoils.

Darren let out a deep breath, trying to show his son that he wasn’t happy, but his little troublemaker saw right past the facade.

He grinned, replicating a smile like Chris’, and Darren couldn’t help but smile back.

“Okay. You’re off the hook, this time. But no dessert for you tonight, sir.”

“Nooooo.” he whined, along with a pout, again taking advantage of Darren’s weakness for adorable things. But Darren had to be the adult, the responsible parent.

“Sorry, buddy.”

His son frowned and walked back to his playroom, stomping occasionally but not really doing any real damage to the hardwood floor. Those were usually the extent of his tantrums, until now.

He and Chris were still ready to face whatever the “terrible-two’s” had in store for them.

“Oh my God. That was hilarious. And I caught it all.” Chris said, stepping out of the pantry, wiping tears from his cheeks.

“I told you it was funnier to watch. There was just no way I could describe that to you.”

Chris was still trying to catch his breath when he said, “Where the hell did he pick that up anyway?”

Darren chuckled, “You’re kidding, right?”

“No?”

Darren comically changed his expression into a serious tone. “You mean you have no idea? He got that from you.”

“I don’t talk like that.”

“Oh really? Remember last week?”

* * *

“I could have sworn I left the fu—freaking sheet music here.” Darren said, catching himself when he noticed Chris standing nearby, Nicholas in his arms. “Did you see it anywhere?”

“I may have picked it up.” Chris said.

“And…”

“Uhh…” Chris said blanking out, “can’t remember where I kept it.”

“What?” Darren said, trying to control the panic in his voice, and rubbed his head in frustration.

“Sorry, I just—I was cleaning up and Nicholas had his eyes set on your sheet music as target for his new markers and…”

Darren let out a huge groan and walked briskly to their bookshelf, rummaging around for his lost effort.

“Dare, honey. We’ll find it. I’m sure I didn’t throw it.” Chris said, setting Nicholas on the floor.

“Yeah, yeah. Okay.” Darren said, calming down considerably.

* * *

“How could you possibly remember that? I don’t remember saying such words.” Chris said.

“I remember weird shit okay, especially about you.” he winked, earning a loving eye-roll from Chris. “What about when we couldn’t decide which new restaurant to go to?”

* * *

“Joey told me that the chicken wings are to die for.” Darren said, grabbing his keys, his son’s diaper bag making sure all it’s contents were in place.

“Or…we could go to the place I wanted to try out forever?” Chris mentioned as they stepped out of the house, locking the front door.

“You picked last time.” Darren groaned melodramatically.

“No, we couldn’t settle, and Nicholas decided for us.”

“And he picked your place because of false promises of ice-cream,” he said, opening the car’s side door and began strapping Nicholas in his car-seat.

“Dare, sweetie. How about we try it out, and if we don’t like it, we’ll go to your choice.” Chris said walking up to him.

“Why do I let you do this to me?” Darren said defeatedly.

“Because you love me.” Chris said delightedly, imparting a kiss to Darren’s cheek.

* * *

“Do I really say that?”

“All the time, especially when you want things to go your way. Which I repeat, is all the time.”

“Yeah, maybe. But the dramatic hand-waving and sighing. That’s all you.” Chris pointed out, accepting the fact that his son was becoming a combination of his and Darren’s habits.

Nicholas added his own flair to them as well, and Chris cherished being there to watch and capture every minute of their child developing his own personality.

“Dramatic hand-waving. I don’t…” he said, stopping himself as he noticed Chris glancing at his hands, that were currently moving all over the place.

“Face it honey, our son’s going to be the weirdest person to have a disagreement with.”

“Daddy? Poppa?” Nicholas said, walking back into the kitchen, where they were having their conversation. Now that all the blaming and arguments were over, Darren was back to being ‘ _Poppa_ ’.

“What is it sweetheart?” Chris asked, placing the camera back upon a nearby counter, and crouching down to his son’s level.

“I didn’ eat  _all_  the cookies.” he handed them back a couple of them, slightly crumbling, but in relatively good shape.

“Aww.” Chris said, taking back the cookies which were being given back so graciously. “What do you say, Dar—Papa? Can Nicholas have dessert now?”

“Hmmm…” Darren said thoughtfully, kneeling as well. “I don’t know…is he going to promise to behave?”

Nicholas nodded emphatically and began cuddle up to Chris, but not before giving him such a sincere look that Chris had no choice but to nod in agreement.

And Darren knew that these two boys were always going to have his heart, do with it as they pleased, and he didn’t mind it at all. 


End file.
